Mi primer gran amor
by Susi08
Summary: Ahiru gracias a una historia que escribió Fakir volvió a ser humana y descubrió ciertos sentimientos a Fakir, ¿Podrá Ahiru serle sincera con sus sentimientos a Fakir?
1. Chapter 1

Ahiru es una patita, que alguna vez fue humana, pero después que le entrego el ultimo pedazo de corazón a Mytho, volvió a ser patita, pero gracias a una historia que le escribió Fakir, fue humana de nuevo.

-Fakir, yo podría volver a practicar ballet como antes, ¿verdad?- Le dijo Ahiru a Fakir un poco ilusionada.

-Eso si tu quieres- Dijo Fakir

-De hecho, si quiero, pero para eso tendría que volver a la academia ¿cierto?- Dijo Ahiru con la mirada baja ya que sabia que si volvia iba a tener muchos recuerdos que le iban a doler.

-Supongo que si, es la única escuela de ballet de todo Kinkan- Dijo Fakir mirando de reojo a Ahiru.

-Lo que pasa es que…- Ahiru no siguió ya que no quería que Fakir supiera que a ella aun le dolia todo lo que paso pero a la vez quería volver.

-¿Es que…?- Dijo Fakir insitando a Ahiru a seguir.

-No, nada…- Dijo Ahiru tratanto de que Fakir olvidase lo que dijo.

-Ahiru, sabes bastante bien que a mi no me gusta que me hablen y después no me digan que es lo que me querían decir- Dijo Fakir bastante serio

-Lo que pasa es que… No tengo la ropa para la academia- Dijo Ahiru inventando una excusa para que Fakir no supiese la verdad.

-Pero, en eso no hay problema, para eso hay que ir a la academia y si quieres yo te acompaño- Dijo Fakir complacido pero a la vez dudando de que eso haya sido lo que Ahiru haya querido decir.

Luego salieron, a Ahiru se le vino a la mente una pregunta.

-Fakir, ¿Tu vas a ir a la academia conmigo? -

A Fakir le tomo por sorpresa esta pregunta, nunca había pensado en volver a la academia, aunque no estaría mal asi que dijo.

-Si,volveré-

**Luego en la academia.**

Lilie y Pique, las mejores amigas de Ahiru, ya estaban en la clase avanzada pero sentían que alguien les faltaba, Ahiru, su mejor amiga ya tenia mas de 6 meses que había desaparecido, las primeras 2 semanas pensaron que se ausento porque se había enfermado pero luego de pasar el mes, se extrañaron y cuando investigaron, supieron que se fue de la academia, pero no perdían la fe de que volveria.

-Lilie,¿No sientes que extrañas a Ahiru mas que siempre?- Dijo Pique un poco dolida.

-Si… Lo siento todos los días- Dijo Lilie igual de dolida.

De repente vino una chica peliroja la cual llevaba atado el pelo en una trenza saludando a las dos chicas

-¡Ahiru!- Gritaron las dos emocionadas al unisono

**¿Qué tal? Jeje mi primer fic de Princess Tutu, bueno tengo ya un horario planeado a cada fanfic asi que este esta para todos los jueves, asi que esperen el siguiente el jueves. Sin mas que decir, hasta el jueves.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Ahiru!- Gritaron emocionadas Lilie y Pique.

Ellas tenían tantas ganas de preguntarle… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se fue? Pero no querían arruinar el momento.

-Las extrañe mucho chicas- Dijo Ahiru abrazando a sus amigas.

-Y nosotras a ti, y mucho- Gritaron las dos correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Y… Cuéntenme, ¿Como han estado?- Dijo Ahiru muy feliz de ver a sus amigas.

-Bueno… Ya Lilie y yo estamos en la clase avanzada, ¿Por qué te fuiste si despediste?- Dijo Pique al principio feliz luego algo melancólica

Ahiru no sabía que decir, porque la verdad fue porque hasta hace poco fue humana, se fue de la academia porque había vuelto a hacer un pato. Un viejo y estúpido Pato.

-Ella se fue porque se había ido del pueblo- Dijo Fakir quien llego de la nada.

-Fakir-sama…- Dijeron Lilie y Pique –Ahiru, ven aquí…

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- Dijo Ahiru un poco confundida

-Es que, no sabíamos que venias con Fakir-sama, ¿Es acaso tu novio?- Dijeron Lilie y Pique súper picaronas

-N… N… ¡No! Solo somos amigos- Dijo Ahiru totalmente avergonzada.

-Ahiru vamos que se nos hace tarde- Dijo Fakir interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

-Si, ahí voy Fakir- Dijo Ahiru siguiendo a Fakir

-A propósito, logre que te metieras en la clase principiante, así no tendrás que comenzar de cero- Dijo Fakir dándole una sonrisa a Ahiru

-¿¡En serio?! ¡Gracias!- Dijo Ahiru dándole un gran abrazo a Fakir.

-E… Etto, Ahiru…- Dijo Fakir totalmente avergonzado.

De repente Ahiru noto que Pique y Lilie los estaban mirando de una manera muy picara, como si estuviesen insinuando algo.

-N… No chicas, no es lo que piensan- Dijo Ahiru totalmente avergonzada.

-Bueno Ahiru ahora sí, vamos a clases que se nos hará tarde-Dijo Fakir.

-Bueno chicas las veré luego- Dijo Ahiru despidiéndose de sus amigas y yéndose con Fakir.

-Pique, ¿Tú crees que Ahiru sienta algo por Fakir-sama?-Dijo Lilie –Waa y si hacemos algo para que ella tenga una relación con Fakir-sama, así le rompe el corazón, llorara y vendrá con nosotras para consolarla.

-¿No crees que eso es algo cruel?- Dijo Pique con una cara de desagrado.

-Pero piénsalo, ¿alguna vez has visto a Ahiru llorar? ¿No quieres verla?- Dijo Lilie emocionada.

-Es cierto- Dijo Pique, aun con un poco de desagrado.


	3. Chapter 3

-Es cierto-Dijo Pique mirando raro a Lilie pero tenía razón, nunca vio a Ahiru llorar y aunque supiese que estaba mal, tenía cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer para que Ahiru este con Fakir-sama?-Dijo Lilie algo confundida.

-No lo sé, pensé que ya tenias un plan-Dijo Pique a la vez riéndose casi que de Lilie.

-Ya sé, pero primero hay que hacer que Ahiru se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos-Dijo Lilie con una cara que a la vez daba miedo.

**Con Fakir y Ahiru**

-Fakir… Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Porque de repente eres tan bueno conmigo?-Dijo Ahiru mirando a Fakir algo confundida.

-Eso es porque…-Dijo Fakir con un leve sonrojado en su cara-Rayos, no le puedo decir que es porque la quiero, aun es muy pronto para decirle…*-Pensó Fakir e hizo que se sonrojara mas.-Eso es porque prometí protegerte-Dijo finalmente bastante sonrojado.

-¿Y eso a quien se lo prometiste?-Dijo Ahiru algo confundida.

-Ahiru, ¿No crees que ya estás haciendo muchas preguntas?-Dijo Fakir aun con un leve sonrojo.

-En realidad no, pero bueno, si no lo quieres decir no importa-Dijo Ahiru pero sintió de repente que Fakir le toco la frente.-Fakir, ¿¡Qué pasa?!-Dijo Ahiru sonrojándose levemente.

-Lo que pasa es que temo que te hayas enfermado-Dijo Fakir algo preocupado.

-N… No estoy enferma, ¿Por qué piensas eso?-Dijo Ahiru totalmente apenada.

-Porque, además de que normalmente eres más curiosa, te sonrojaste mucho, ¿Segura que no tienes fiebre?-Dijo Fakir preocupado.

-Me sonroje ¡porque pusiste tu mano en mi frente!-Dijo Ahiru algo avergonzada y hasta hizo que Fakir se sonrojara.

-L… Lo siento-Dijo Fakir algo avergonzado porque no esperaba esa respuesta de Ahiru.

-Bueno, mejor va… vamos a clases…-Dijo Ahiru totalmente roja por lo que le dijo a Fakir.

-Si porque se nos hace tarde-Dijo Fakir aun algo sonrojado por lo que dijo Ahiru.-No puedo creer que Ahiru se sonrojo por algo que hice-Pensó Fakir sonrojándose del tan solo pensarlo.

El resto del camino fue puro silencio, luego cada uno fue a su clase, pero Ahiru se preguntaba… ¿Por qué será que estar con Fakir no era fácil? ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba a solas con él, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente? No será que… No, eso no podía ser… ¿O sí?

-Ahiru-san, preséntese a la clase por favor…-Dijo Neko-sensei y así Ahiru se presentó.

-Ho… Hola, soy Ahiru, espero llegar a ser amiga de todos-Dijo Ahiru totalmente nerviosa como si al decir todo eso la iban a comer. *

-Bueno Ahiru, ya te puedes ir a sentar… Empezaremos la clase en unos minutos…-Dijo Neko-sensei indicándole su asiento a Ahiru.

-Vale…-Dijo Ahiru triste… -Creo que no va a ser lo mismo que antes, antes tenía a Lilie y Pique acompañándome, ahora estaré sola…-Pensaba Ahiru mientras iba al asiento que le indicó Neko-sensei.

-Bueno… Ya que todos se sentaron empezaremos la clase-Dijo Neko-sensei quien enseguida empezó las clases de teoría sobre ballet, la historia, etc. Luego fueron al salón de las prácticas para iniciar…

-Ahiru, muéstranos la forma en la que bailas…-Dijo Neko-sensei. –Así si bailas bien podrás ir a la clase avanzada… Pero si bailas mal… ¡IRAS A LA CLASE DE APRENDIZAJE Y TENDRAS QUE CASARTE CONMIGO!-Dijo Neko-sensei sedando y por alguna razón sonó la música de la marcha nupcial.

-N… No gracias, bailare bien-Dijo Ahiru y enseguida Neko-sensei se puso a rodar por el suelo.

En seguida Ahiru se puso en el centro y comenzó poniéndose en puntas, empezó a bailar a la forma que siempre lo hacía, pero algo cambio, se sentía con mas ligereza, sintió que había mejorado, que aunque no bailase como lo hacía Princess Tutu, bailaba con mas elegancia y mas belleza que la antes más torpe, Ahiru.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?-Dijo Ahiru tomando aire después de su baile que a pesar de ser corto, la dejo exhausta.

-Fue bastante bien, pero aun te falta para llegar a la clase avanzada, además la buena noticia es que tienes también empeine para usar las puntas pronto-Dijo Neko-sensei orgulloso. –Bueno vamos a empezar la clase.

Y así fueron 2 largas horas de clase para Ahiru, quien quedo totalmente exhausta, aunque le alegro mucho lo que dijo Neko-sensei. Pronto, podre ser compañera de Lilie, Pique y Fakir.


End file.
